One device may communicate with another device using a communication protocol. The communication protocol may include a procedure for the two devices to establish a connection. After establishing a connection, the devices may follow a protocol for sending communication traffic between the devices. For example, two Bluetooth®-enabled devices, such as a cell phone and an ear piece, may communicate with one another using the Bluetooth protocol. The Bluetooth protocol may include a procedure for the two devices to establish the connection. After establishing a connection, the devices may follow the Bluetooth protocol for sending communication traffic between the devices.